


A Knight at Work

by Turkborne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Stuffed/Plugged, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Haurchefant asks Aymeric and his knight for a show. Aymeric is a little concerned about this. Estinien isn't and decides to put on a show for their host.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	A Knight at Work

Aymeric glanced over at his companion as the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud left the room. He was glad for the man’s stalwart company. Haurchefant had been making more than a few lewd comments and he had hoped the man would back off in the presence of a ‘guard.’ He doubted it would work but it was worth a try.

It seemed as though that would be put to the test soon enough, if the look on the lord’s face was anything to go by.  
  
“Ser Aymeric, I understand the quarters I provided you and your knight with were most suitable? From what I understand you found the rooms, room I suppose, most accommodating,” Greystone asked with the slightest upturn of his lips.  
  
They had shared a bed part of the night and the pervert knew it. Damn him. This could not get back to his father.  
  
“Get to the heart of the matter, please. It does none of us good to dance around this. Speak, Lord Greystone,” he replied simply.

“I’d like to _observe_ your knight at work so to speak. That is, if you’re both willing? I won’t touch- not uninvited anyway,” he spoke, leaning forward and putting his chin in his hands on the table. 

“I am not-”  
  
“Quiet,” Estinien ordered. An armored hand circled around the back of Aymeric’s neck. The gesture was familiar, even in its authority. “Let him watch. You just focus on pleasing me like you always do.”  
  
“I-” he inhaled sharply and looked up at the knight. A questioning glance, answered in the man’s face even half-covered. “Yes, my knight.”  
  
“Good boy, clothes off now,” Estinien purred. He stroked Aymeric’s cheek and looked over at Haurchefant. “If you touch him, your life is forfeit, understood?”  
  
“Perfectly,” he replied simply.

Aymeric slowly peeled off each layer of clothing and gently set them on his chair. He didn’t bother folding them at all, simply letting them hang off the back of the chair. His eyes were downcast and a light blush colored his face. Estinien leaned in and whispered quietly, too quietly for their audience to hear. “I’ve got you. Trust me.”

Aymeric paused for a moment, then nodded. He trusted Estinien, perhaps too much but the Azure Dragoon had never led him wrong before. The knight reached to his waist and pulled away only the scantest bit of his armor, revealing only his cock to the open air.  
  
“Interesting choice of armor,” Greystone commented with amusement in his voice. If the hand that had snuck into his pants was anything to go by he wasn’t displeased. “I suppose I won’t be getting to see your face, Estinien?”  
  
“No, you will not.”  
  
“A shame, I was hoping-” Haurchefant started to speak.  
  
“Quiet,” he ordered the cocksure lord, cutting him off entirely. He walked up to Aymeric and grabbed his ass, two fingers pressing at the plug seated inside it. A moan tore itself from the lord’s lips and he put both hands on the table, steadying himself. “Bend over and face our host. I would have him see how pretty you look in the throes of pleasure.”  
  
“My knight…” Aymeric gasped and slowly let himself slip down onto the table, ass in the air for the dragoon to play with. He knew this game, although he certainly hadn’t had an audience before for it. It was always too dangerous. This was dangerous. That made his cock twitch. “Please.”  
  
Estinien didn’t reply, not with words. He nearly pulled out the plug and let it slide back in with a low chuckle. The lord’s hands clenched against the table as he gasped and his hips rocked. Pleasure sung in Aymeric’s veins, even as he struggled to retain his composure. Estinien knew that would not last long. The knight glanced over at their host, who was very clearly enjoying himself. Haurchefant had his cock out and was lazily stroking it as he watched them both. The Azure Dragoon was quite sure he would not need to worry about this encounter. Haurchefant had a reputation and this was certainly not something the other lord wanted to get back to society either.

The game was set. Everyone had their blackmail and their pleasure here.  
  
The knight repeated the action with the plug a few times until the lord’s thighs began to quiver ever so slightly in anticipation. Estinien loved seeing that, seeing how beautifully his lord trembled in pleasure. He stroked a thigh and hummed happily. “Good boy, are you ready for me?”

“Yes, my knight,” Aymeric gasped out. He worried at his lower lip, looking desperately at Haurchefant. Estinien pulled the plug out slowly and set it on the table, clear in the view of the other lord.  
  
“That’s rather large,” Haurchefant commented breathlessly, his hand speeding up ever so slightly on his cock. “Color me impressed. I did not think you too were quite so adventurous.” 

Aymeric lifted himself on his toes and spread his legs, readying himself for Estinien. He _wanted_ this. The dragoon lined himself up behind the lord and slowly slid into his tight heat. “Good boy, that’s it. Nice and easy.”  
  
The lord whimpered and his nails scratched at the surface of the table. It was so slow, such a tease and yet, he knew his knight. He didn’t need to beg. He enjoyed the small touches that Estinien doted upon him, even though the armor.  
  
“Oh, yes-” Finally. He felt _so full._ Estinien did not give him much time to adjust before he slowly started to rock in and out. Armored hands held the lord’s hips still as the pace picked up. “Est- yes, please, my knight-”  
  
The knight reached forward and grabbed both of Aymeric’s wrists and pulled them behind his back, pinning him in place. “Thank our host, Aymeric. Properly. You know how to behave better than this. You will if you want me to finish this.”  
  
The man glanced at Haurchefant, face going completely red for a moment. This was horribly embarrassing. He licked his lips and moaned after a particularly hard thrust. Then Estinien stopped.  
  
“Oh-” he gasped and squirmed. “Thank you…”  
  
Estinien still didn’t move. The man was as still as a statue and Aymeric didn’t dare disobey him. He knew what would come with that. Nothing _dangerous_ , just nothing he would enjoy in this encounter.  
  
“Thank you, sir. Please, enjoy the show-oh!” 

Estinien’s hips started to move again, slamming his cock back in roughly. Pleasure started to swell within Aymeric, curling down his spine. “No cumming before our host does, Aymeric. That would be rude.”  
  
“Yes, my knight,” he gasped out in reply. His hands clenched even as the knight held his wrists, keeping him pinned where he wanted him to be.  
  
“Oh my,” Hauchefant commented and sped up his hand. This show was just as fantastic as he had hoped. “I suppose I should not be cruel and keep a sweet thing like you waiting.”  
  
“Y-you are too kind, my lord-” Aymeric gasped thankfully. Normally he lasted longer than this. Normally he wasn’t being watched by a handsome stranger and fucked by his lover in armor over a table in a foreign land. There was a lot of new things happening here and he could not complain.  
  
“You’re very pretty like this,” Greystone gasped out. He was getting close. There was just a little something missing and he knew just how to get it. “Be a good boy, Aymeric and beg.”  
  
“Please, cum. I want to see you cum-”  
  
“Ah- Mmhph!” Hauchefant came quickly as he begged, cum splattering into the man’s waiting palm. Aymeric whimpered and worked himself back onto Estinien’s cock as eagerly as he could.  
  
The knight sped up, looking over his lover. Aymeric was getting close too. He glanced at Haurchefant, watching the man lick cum off his hand as he watched for a moment. Not as interesting to him. There was only one man in this room worth his time. “Aymeric, be a good boy. Keep your hands behind your back and _suck.”_

He placed two armored fingers at the man’s lips and watched him eagerly treat them as if they were a cock. Aymeric was sucking and moaning around the digits, hips bucking back with each thrust and quickly spiralling to his own orgasm.  
  
“You’re such a little cockslut, Aymeric,” Estinien purred. They both knew that.  
  
Aymeric came, moaning around the fingers in his mouth, cum splattering across the table. Estinien kept thrusting through it, watching his lord whimper in pleasure and then overstimulation. 

“P-pl-please-” Aymeric gasped, hips pulling away from the brutal thrusting. The dragoon grabbed his hips and thrust hard a few more times before stopping, cock buried deep inside. He stayed that way for a long moment, cum spilling inside his lover.  
  
Armor clad fingers picked up the plug with a clink. He pulled out of Aymeric who whimpered and clutched the table, still half boneless. “You’ll want to wear this back to our room, Ser Aymeric. I assume your people will have tact, Lord Greystone? I would hate to find out they do not.”  
  
“Of course. You have my word none will speak of it, Azure Knight. Although do keep in mind, you both are always welcome at my hearth should you have need of _comfort,_ ” Haurchefant teased. He was more than happy to have these two in his home.  
  
“Thank you,” Estinien replied. He pushed the plug inside the whimpering Ishgardian lord and laid a hand on his back. “Perhaps a moment of privacy to collect ourselves? Such a gesture would be appreciated.”  
  
“Consider it done,” Haurchefant replied and righted his clothes. “I’ll give the order myself. Take your time.” The lord left the room and Aymeric stood shakily. He looked at his knight, worrying his lower lip for a moment.  
  
“I- I’m sorry-” Aymeric began. He hadn’t meant for this.  
  
Estinien shook his head and kissed him. There was nothing to apologize for. Estinien had enjoyed the game, perhaps a little too much. He always loved being with his lord.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a baby in this fandom, playing this game and doing things. This was written while i was puttering thru msq. Has been gently edited and is being posted as is since I won't be working on it further unless someone else finds a typo. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos!


End file.
